Stars in Their Pig-Rabbit Eyes
by True China Sorrows
Summary: A close family is brought closer by a black out on a cold night.


Stars in their Pig-Rabbit Eyes

It was a particularly cold October night. The household was in a state of relative calmness. If it weren't for the noticeable lack of heating and light there would only be a loving warmth in relative silence. Instead, the distant sound of _banging_ and _clanking_ were impossible to ignore.

Little Iseul was bored and cold; a particularly potent mixture in a child. She had paid attention to all of her stuffed friends and had since become bored. They were lined neatly despite their presentation being over. Go Mi Nam, Jeremy and Shin Woo had been particularly impressed with her arrangement. Yoo He Yi and Mo Hwa Ran were still to gain Iseul's full trust.

She swayed from side to side. Her hands _tapped_ against the floor gently. Her bottom lip was stuck out in a firm pout. They had been gone for quite a while and she was not happy about that. They were meant to be sat on the couch, cuddled up closely.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest. Her eyes scoured through the darkness when an idea came to her. She grinned widely and leapt to her feet. Her arms outstretched, she raced out of the room with an excited giggle.

* * *

The door creaked open noisily. A frazzled Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu entered to find the lonesome toys in the same perfectly straight line as before. The two exchanged a worried glance. Their nerves were already stretched to the limits.

"I told you that you should have stayed here,"

Mi Nyu frowned at him. "You didn't say anything like that,"

He turned to her with wide, questioning eyes. His expression was one of self-righteous indignation. It hadn't changed in all of the years they had known each other.

Mi Nyu sighed in exasperation. "We'll talk about this later,"

As the two entered the hall they heard a low scuffling sound from upstairs. They cautiously made their way to a first floor room. It was spacious and lacking furniture of any kind – the not yet decorated guest room. The white walls and plummeting temperature made for a chilling atmosphere.

Mi Nyu clutched Tae Kyung's arm when the low sound came again. Unable to bear the thought that he could look scared if he did nothing, Tae Kyung strode over and pulled the door open.

"Appa…?"

Iseul stared up at the blank expressions worn by both her parents. However, they weren't staring at her. She followed their gaze to the plushie on her lap. She held the soft toy out to them curiously.

Mi Nyu smiled insipidly. "Oh, you found dwaeji-tokki,"

Iseul cradled the toy and looked to her parents with pleading doe-like eyes. "Can I keep it?"

"Of course," she nodded as Tae Kyung hoisted her up onto his shoulders.

He filed out first. The sound of Iseul's laughter carried along the hallway. Mi Nyu lingered behind. She knelt by the cupboard and peered into the seemingly endless darkness.

She began to rifle through the shadows. The tips of her fingers soon brushed against something sharp and unbearably cold. She lifted it, drawing it into the light pouring in from the window. The old clasp was coated in dust but still usable.

Mi Nyu blew the dirt away. She removed the star shaped clasp she had and replaced it with the old one. A sense of satisfaction and accomplishment filled her for a brief moment.

"Eomma, come play!"

She stifled a laugh at the impatient tone but hurried down anyway.

**Author's Note: I didn't think that I would ever have an OC in this, er, shall we call this a 'set'? However, I do. I'm quite pleased with this one. I have this almost how I wanted! I just don't remember what the end was meant to be like… This will have to do! Oh, how could I not include You're Beautiful. This is the only Korean series that I've enjoyed. I absolutely adore this! Ah, now, to business. *Appa; this means dad. *Dwaeji-tokki; this is rabbit-pig or pig-rabbit. I always get confused. *Eomma; this means mum, I think. Thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed what I've typed. I apologise if you're unsatisfied.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
